ace of spades
by Tori Font
Summary: ok this story is about a girl name alane and a girl name jocilyn on there way to a place where the meet you know how well and alane is a ace and jocilyn is a alchemist


Ace of spades

Alane sat at the edge of a cliff looking over the edge at the greenish blue water below. she was in the garden of waste, a lone land of green only visible to telepaths like her self. she was from the city of spades, the new capital of Decks. it had become the new capital when spades and clubs revolted for the gushy-ness of hearts drove them crazy. hearts was now where the town of aces was. No other non-telepath other then her sister knew of the garden.  
Her sisters name was sandra, or the prophtsied princess of spades. she was rich arcane was not even thought they where related. the only 3 thing the had in commen where there silver eye colar, there inmortality, and there heratice to had been reading when she thought i will never be able to fall in love , becuse becuse i am inmortil she trew her fist to the ground iSandra will becuse she like a imortile guy , no imortile guy likes me she so perfect she was right her sister was perfect she had perfect hair, perfect skin, and a perfect voice. alane had never trided top sing but she knew not any Ace could sing.  
"ed what do you want"she said turning around  
" you never let me have any fun, will you let me surprise you at least once? " he stomped in anger. the Joker sat down next to her.  
"well if you must know i over heard your parents say........... well they said they where going to dispose of you." he sighted  
"how and why? " she asked franticly  
" they said tonight when you get home they would kill you with your own sword" he replyed.  
"so what are you going to do?" he looked depresed  
"leave" she replyed  
"what do you mean?" he was also shocked  
"go to Paragon city there they can't get me and one more thing sandra woun't know what hit her. So you comin? " she asked  
"i can't i have"  
"i under stand" she replyed

Chapter 2

Alane had gone home early and packed all her stuff in her pack. but leaft her sword. she grabed a gun from her pack put it on the bed and put on her clothe archer Ace stuff and put the gun to her waist. On her way out her mother asked where she was going.  
" Ace duty" she lied.  
once she was safly out of the city she telekaticly charged her sword with energry. she ran. she knew in 3 second the sword would explode.  
3..............2......................1................ *boom*  
now to Paragon City.

Chapter 3

Sandra sat in the trown room of the large castle wondering  
are my parents done with it yet.  
"MY LADY !!" on of the guards said  
"WHAT!!!"she said angered.  
"your parents are here" he said sliding back into the shell of insucurity.  
"send them in" she ordered  
her two scorched parents entered.  
" let me guess she out smarted you." she said  
"were sory we did not now she was so...."  
" i will not allow this, Guards trow them in the dungion!" she ordered then she turned to her chief guard  
"go get Gwen Sword." she said.

Gwen sword was a renoud assassin who had help in the overtrow of hearts.

Chapter 4

Gwen lay in a feld suronded by the lily of the skys a mytical flower said to grant the beholder the power of flight. she had been assinged to kill the lily demon Artamist. but she knew it was imposible, she heard the clanking of iron boots she grabed a dagger.  
" Gwen Sword you have been somined to the royal court of Spade" she looked up what did that spoiled brat want. she arose her blond hair hit her face.  
the treant there would be long

chapter six

jocilyn sat at the edge of a wall......... wating .....watching. Jocilyn came from ascalone a far off nation in turmoil ever since the car invaded. she voved to stear clare of them till her fater returned but when he never came she made it her dream to become the next best spears men. she hearded peoples foot steps ....one no two she thought. she jumped in frount of ARtamist and Alane.  
"who are you" alane drew her sword. "jocilyn from ascalone." she replyed.  
"so where are you headed?" she asked wondering why the taller of the two had a spade garmits on.  
"we are headed to paragon city, and i am Alane this is Artamist" Alane repiyed  
"why that place is'nt as good as Tyria" Jocilyn leaned on her spear with a quastoining look.  
"so your from Tyria, from what kingdom are you from ?" she asked sarcastickly  
_"so your from Tyria, you know i can here the sarcasum but I,Jocilyn the Spears Women comes From Ascalon",_

"wow i never meet any one from Ascalone before" Artamist steplted from behind Alane and walked closer to get a better look at Jocilyn.  
"That is not commen, so why are you going to Paragon,Ace?"she asked noticing the gun near Alane waist.  
_ "how did you know I was an Ace" Alane statered in shock  
"A. Your outfit And B. the Gun let me guess AK-47" jocilyn said sarcasticky  
"watch out" jocilyn grabed the speare she heald behind her back and pined some one to the ground . It was a young man with what seemed to be a paledins Hammere.  
"yo, lady cool it." he said, his words where strained for jocilyn foot was on his chest.  
"make me, you where the one ease droping !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" she yelled  
man that Ascaloneon has anger issues, alane thought.  
"my name is jared and i............overheard........ that you where going to paragon and lucky for you ladys that I the Palidin Jared was willing to escort you to paragon." _

Chapter 7

"i can't belive we let him lead us" jocilyn mutered  
"your lucky we let you join" alane said turning with fire in her eyes.  
"bring it on *****!!!" she teased, yes jocilyn knew that alane could kill her if she wanted too but she also knew that alane had a weekness agenst alchemy, witch her father had tuaguther before he had died. She had also read his books when he was fighting the war. she hevaly breathed out wondering if her little sisters where all right or if her friends had come back from the war with Ishban (sp?)

Alane just icnored that last coment and focused on where they where going, sady she noticed one thing, that they where going way off target. she alsonoticed that they had turned around. she rose her hand and all the people behind her stoped and she spoke.  
"where do you think you are taking us." she said closing her eyes "you are working for my sister arn't you" his eyes widend and she just sighted  
"jocilyn."  
"ya miss grumpy i knew i was right when i noticed we where heading to spades" jocilyn smirked. "good....... NOW" jocilyn jumped with spear in hand and pinned Jared to the ground with her spear. "ow and never try to pull a trick on the death Alchemist" Artimist stred in shcok and then yelled out "YOUR A STATE ALCHEMIST!!!"  
"we will save that story for later, so miss ace what should we do with this *******?" jocilyn looked up and when she looked down once agian he was gone.  
""OW DAMN IT!!!!" she yelled. "do not worry he know not to mess with us.


End file.
